merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Assault
Assault! Advent Monster Event (急襲！降臨モンスターイベント) is a renewal of Advent released on July 27th, 2019. Like Advent, it is a guild-exclusive event usually held on Saturday and Sunday near the end of the month, but unlike Advent, it is held for a whole day with 2 phases instead of 3: *8:00 - 12:59 JST (Morning Phase - Preliminary) **Achieve a high score against the advent monster. Highest individual damage during the morning phase is totaled across the guild and used to determine what guilds to match with for the second phase. **At least one person has to attack at least once for matching to occur. *21:00 - 21:59 JST (Night Phase - Battle) **Work with 3 other guilds to build up damage. Other Changes *No advent alliances *Guild Battle ranking doesn't affect matching - The damage from morning phase does *Taunt, Reinforce, Support and Command have been removed. **No longer have to raise SP - SP is fixed at 250,000 **No longer have to manage the position of the monster on the field *There is more than one monster roaming on the field, presumably to allow more people to attack at once and reduce stepping on each other's toes and hindering level progress *The boss monster has a fixed element and number of parts every day of Assault event *The 5★ Letter Piece reward has been changed from cumulative damage between both days (up to 1) to level rewards separately for each day (up to 2). *'Interval between boss's attack patterns is reduced from 20 to 10 seconds.' Additions are gone into further detail on the rest of this page. Main Page Turning on "Night Phase Reduction Mode" will make only yourself and the monsters appear on the field, as a means to reduce lag if needed. Mechanic 'Morning Phase' The element and number of parts for the monster is fixed during the entire day of Assault. Attempts cost 100 BP. The monster's level can be manually set and can be challenged an unlimited number of times. The monster doesn't need to be defeated for your damage to be recorded. The monster will change attack patterns every 10 in-game seconds between close range, mid range, and barrage, where it receives more damage in its barrage attack pattern. At 12:59, individual damage will be totaled across the guild and used for matching for night phase. The only effect time has on ranking is to rank identical scores. 'Boss's Parts' Retained from the old version of Advent, a boss's parts represents its number of weak spots, or to put it simply its amount of targets. The damage for each part is added up to reduce the full HP. This means that multi-target attackers have the upper hand in dealing more damage. For example, a 4-target unit has a higher overall DPS than a 2-target unit even if it has higher Attack. The former will do more damage against a boss with 5 parts. This also means that a 4-target unit attacking a boss with only 2 parts will only deal DPS calculated from 2 targets instead of 4. Although it is "number of targets", the effects of Penetrate Rune will not hit an additional "part". 'Night Phase' After matching, monsters will be roaming around the field. The next monster's level will steadily rise according to damage dealt. You can start a battle against a monster by selecting it twice. As a note, it is now prohibited to open the Advent screen simultaneously on multiple devices on the same account. 'Panic State' When clearing an advent monster quest, there is a rare chance for it to enter a "Panic" state for a fixed time. If you attack during this time, damage dealt is greatly increased (doubled). 'Common Monsters & Morale Gauge' Common monsters (1★~2★) surround boss monsters, which can be challenged for 20 BP. Healing a common monster will restore 20 BP for all participants on the field for each monster appearing towards the end of the quest, and the Morale Gauge of the guild near the monster will fill up. The higher the Morale Gauge, the more likely monsters are to enter Panic state. This particular quest has two common monsters listed. Since healing one will restore 20 BP, clearing this quest will restore 40 BP in one go. The number of monsters that give BP is seemingly random. 'The Legendary Golden Rabyun' The Legendary Golden Rabyun will rarely appear on the field and will disappear after a certain period of time. After healing the Gold Rabyun, 100,000 Gold will be sent to all participants on the field. Rewards Individuals cannot receive rewards if they do not participate in either morning or night of the day's Assault event, although gold rewards from Golden Rabyun can be claimed. 'Morning Phase' 'Guild Ranking' The top five guild members to deal the most individual damage will be rewarded diamond pieces. *1st: 10 pieces *2nd: 8 pieces *3rd: 6 pieces *4th: 4 pieces *5th: 2 pieces 'Preliminary Ranking' This is the "best score" achieved individually during the first phase. After the end of the phase, 1st place is awarded 700 diamond pieces, subtracting one until 700th place. 'Night Phase' 'Total Damage Ranking' 'Level Rewards' Category:Event